spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Goes a-Writin'
"Sandy Goes a-Writin'" is the second episode of The Life of SpongeBob SquarePants' first season. It is the second episode overall. It originally aired on March 31, 2015. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sandy Cheeks * Sheldon J. Plankton * Karen Plankton * Eugene H. Krabs * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Fred * Sadie Rechid * Harold "Bill" Reginald * Old Man Jenkins * Nat Peterson * Nancy Suzy Fish * Debbie Rechid * Sheldon (fish) * Sheila * Bill Plot SpongeBob wakes up one morning and then realizes that it is Sunday - which means that he is not going to work at the Krusty Krab. Not knowing what to do, he meets up with his neighbor and best friend Patrick, who suggest that they visit Squidward's house - only to be told by the house's owner from inside, "Get out! I have a lot to do!" With Squidward unavailable, they decide to pay a visit to the treedome of their close friend and confidante, squirrel Sandy Cheeks. Sandy gladly welcomes her two guests into her residence and invite them to watch TV, more precisely a BBBC (Bikini Bottom Broadcasting Corporation) documentary focusing on the working time and condition in many of Bikini Bottom's businesses and allegations made by employees of "injustice" and "oppressiveness"; the standard weekly working hour limit of 54 hours is often ignored and overtime payments are often unavailable. Sandy states her intention to write a book - titled The Horrible Condition of Bikini Bottom's Employees ''- on what she sees as the "injustice inherent in the system", but worries that she will not be able to find someone willing to distribute the book without angering the city's businessmen. SpongeBob gladly offers to do everything that he can to help Sandy find a distributor. Sandy, while doubting SpongeBob's ability to accomplish this, does not want to hurt her friend and accepts SpongeBob's help. Two weeks later, Sandy calls SpongeBob at his house, begging him to find a distributor - she is unable to find one. SpongeBob gladly agrees and starts spreading fliers in the Krusty Krab stating: "DISTRIBUTOR SOUGHT - FOR SANDY CHEEKS' WORKING TIME BOOK - CONTACT 124 CONCH STREET". Plankton, who is there to steal the Krabby Patty secret recipe, comes up to SpongeBob immediately, saying that while they may be enemies when it comes to the secret recipe, they (and Sandy) share the same concern for the Bikini Bottomites' working conditions and will do anything to help them. Plankton states that his computer wife Karen can help in printing the book; SpongeBob accepts his offer and informs Sandy, who, while believing that Plankton will be always be evil, appreciates his (Plankton) concern. Time passes and Sandy and SpongeBob find themselves getting little useful information when they ask Plankton about progress on the book's production and distribution; Plankton keeps saying that "it will be done in a little while". As it turns out, Karen does not have the capabilities to connect to the Sheldon J. Plankton P-1 Digital Printer, and Plankton is spending hours to update her hardware and software, while also writing something in his free time. Eventually, Plankton successfully prints an initial run of 10.000 copies, which he distributes to the Bikini Bottom Central Department Store. A week later, with copies selling out fast, SpongeBob is called to the Krusty Krab and informed by Mr. Krabs that he has been fired for "helping our enemy". Mr. Krabs shows the preface to the book, which names the Krusty Krab as a particular example of "oppressiveness in treating the workers" and recommends the Chum Bucket (Plankton's restaurant) for a "more humane atmosphere". All the customers have moved to the Chum Bucket; even Squidward works as cashier there. SpongeBob and Sandy confront Plankton at the Chum Bucket. They loudly proclaim to the customers that the book should be seen as "a plea to help our fellow Bikini Bottom citizens", not "a Chum Bucket propaganda", and reveal that Plankton wrote the preface without their permission. SpongeBob challenges the customers to taste the Chum Bucket patty, which is "definitely not much better than our delicious, beloved Krabby Patties"; the customers agree with this and leave the Chum Bucket immediately. Trivia * Squidward constantly complains that the standard weekly working hour limit of 54 hours is itself oppressive (as it allows people to work for up to 9 hours every day, which, according to Squidward, is too long), but is ignored. * Plankton is trampled on by those who do not see him (SpongeBob, Fred, Sadie Rechid, and Sandy). * Sandy makes a statement about the "injustice inherent in the system"; the line is inspired by a scene of the film ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail, in which King Arthur meets a peasant (or, in his own words, a worker in an anarcho-syndicalist commune) who sees monarchy as a violent, oppressive system and rejects King Arthur's attempts to assert authority over him and the other peasants around: "Come see the violence inherent in the system! Help, help, I'm being repressed!" Category:Episodes Category:Adab Category:2015 Category:The Life of SpongeBob SquarePants